cookierunfandomcom-20200222-history
Cookie Run Records/Archive
Here is the archived list of Cookie Run records that took place in the last six seasons of Cookie Run. Although there are best combinations in the game, there are certain ways to stack abilities to create the most awesome effects. Some effects are desired for maximum results, but some can be played for a fun factor. This page shows how. In this combinations list, it is assumed that: *The cookie, pet, and treasures are all on the maximum level. *Treasure or Evolve Treasure's effect will count in either normal effect or blessed effect, whichever is higher. *More than one same evolved treasures or normal treasures can be used, since treasures from Treasure Merchant can be earned more than one and treasures from cookies and pets can be repurchased after evolving. *Combinations does not considered for the best result, but from the biggest quantitative output. Fastest Base Speed This means you'll get 3 times faster than the normal base speed. Fastest Bonus Time Speed This record falls down from Season 3's best record of 508.31% due to Flowercopter's speed bonus nerfed from 120% to 80%. Highest Blast Speed Invincibility Mode Although mathematically the invincibility would only reach 98.5%, Muscle Cookie will knock off any obstacles without getting damaged, as like when the invincibility percentage added as 165%. They will just fly off screen. Some players are referring these combinations as "God mode", because its invincibility can throw away any obstacles without losing any energy. For additional effect, players can use treasures that gives points/coin bonus for destroying obstacles and Muay Thai Cookie as relay (Muay Thai has 50% invincibility, combined with Random Boost will also create the invincibility mode). Longest Bonus Time Lowest Damage for Hitting Obstacles Maximum Coin Bonus This means for each 100 coins you earn, coin bonuses will make it 533 coins. You can also get a bigger coin bonus during events like Burning Time. However, this method only counts the biggest coin bonus at the end of the game only - it doesn't consider on how to get the biggest coin earnings effectively. See also Coin Farming. Maximum Energy The energy bar might be longest you've ever see. Please note that this does not count extra energy from revives or extra energy for Relay Cookie. See below. Maximum Energy Restoration Bonus For example, when Large Energy Potion that originally gives you 40 Energy, with the combo above you will get 98 Energy. Maximum Extra Energy for Relay Cookie Maximum Points Bonus for Destroying Obstacles Maximum Points Bonus for Passing Obstacles Maximum XP Bonus See also XP Farming for more explanation about how XP are gained. You can also get more XP Bonus when Burning Time event is active. Most Jumps Most Lifts Up from a Hole Most Revives (by Energy) Most Revives (by Times) Slowest Energy Drain Strongest Magnetic Aura When all are equipped, jellies are even attracted before they appear in the screen. Even, with only Angel Cookie Level 8 and its treasure at +9, all jellies above the cookie will be attracted.An example can be seen at https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=QeXeurZpSQA Footnotes